Troops
All troops and dragons are trained in the''' Garrison in the City and in the '''Training Centers in your Outposts . Higher level Garrisons are required to train stronger, better troops. More Garrisons or Training Centers plus higher levels of Garrisons or Training Centers decrease the training times for your troops. The reduction in training times will be apparent in new sets of troops, but will not be reflected in the troops currently set to train. You will need to build a''' Muster Point in the city if you want to send your troops out to conquer '''Wildernesses and attack other cities and Anthropus Camps. Upgrade the muster point to send out more troops at a time as well as more marches at a time. Troops can not be sent from the Outposts to attack locations. This Muster Point is only so that you can reinforce it if you choose to do so. There are five types of troops in this game: *'Transport' troops are Porters, Armored Transports, and Pack Dragons. *'Speed' troops are Swift Strike Dragons, Battle Dragons, and Banshees. *'Melee' troops are Conscripts, Halberdsmen, Minotaurs, Giants, ***Fangtooth, Ogres, and ***Venom Dwellers. *'Ranged' troops are Longbowmen, Fire Mirrors, ***Fangtooth, Lava Jaws, and ***Venom Dwellers. *'Special' troops are the Spies and Soul Reapers as they're unique. (***Fangtooth and Venom Dwellers are both strong melee and strong ranged troops.) {C {C All troops have a small "Load" amount, meaning they can carry a small amount of resources after a battle. But Transport troops are used to carry large amounts. However, these troops do not contribute to the battle. They may contribute by adding "Life" to the battle, because it takes a lot of damage to kill them and therefore gives the attackers more time to kill the defenders. Otherwise, they do not contribute to the attacking forces. Troop Breakdown: This has all the requirements and all the stats for all the troops, plus base training times. * base train time for is only used to calculate revival time. 'Explanation of Stats:' *Melee Attack: Amount of damage done in close combat (with clubs or swords) *Defense: Factor used in calculation in addition to main attack stat (Melee or Ranged) to determine damage per round while defending. *Life: Amount of damage this troop type can take before it dies *Speed: Speed of which troop crosses the battlefield **If no ranged troops are used, default battlefield = 500 so SSD, BD, Banshees cross in 1 round **If ranged troops are used, default battlefield = 500 + troop with highest Range *Range: How far an attacker can attack from (think LBM use bows to attack from a distance) *Load: Amount of loot that can be carried by 1 troop *Ranged Att: Amount of damage done in long distance combat *Upkeep: Amount of food required per troop per hour (if 0 food, troops do not leave) *Power: Amount of power player recieves from training this troop type (per troop) *Time per unit power: Time take to gain 1 power while training this troop. The troops with lowest of this gives the fastest power gain while being trained. Speed Graph Comparison for Troops Training Speed TROOPS SPEED PRODUCTION DEPENDS ON GARRISON LVL AND NUMBER Troop training speed calculation formula (excel format ~ omit {} notes). Speed in hours = (T{cell}*B{cell}/(COUNTA({array with garrison levels})+((SUM({array with garrison levels})-COUNTA({array with garrison levels}))/10))/60{convert to minutes}/60{convert to seconds} (T x B) / (G + ((L - G) / 10)) = Total seconds to train Troops *Total Number of troops = T *Base Training Time = B * Total Number of Garrisons = G * Total Number of Upgrades/Levels = L {C Dragon speed calculation formula (excel format). *4 level 9 garrison (sum 36 levels). *Level 5 Rookery. *Training 1000 SSD *(Base Training Time is 498 seconds) = sum(1000 * 498) / ((1 + (5 / 100) * (4 + - 4) / 10)) = 65873.01 seconds, 18 HOURS, 18 MINUTES (T x B) / ((1 + (R / 100)) * (G + ((L - G) / 10))) = Total seconds to train Dragons *Total Number of troops = T *Base Training Time = B * Total Number of Garrisons = G * Total Number of Upgrades/Levels = L *Level of Rookery = R (Rookery ONLY for the City) **For the Outposts, training time of dragons is calculated with Level of Rookery = 0 Troop training time calculator. Troops Time Calculator (Google Docs) Troops Training Time Calculator (xls file, simple use - only change 4 fields; included 30s minimum time) There is an absolute base of 30 seconds minimum to train troops. * EX. 1 conscript will take 30s while 10 conscripts will also take 30s 'Troop Revival Times: ' (T x B x 0.15) / (DP + ((L - DP) / 10)) = Total seconds to Revive Troops (# of Troops x Base Training Time x 0.15 ) / (# of Dark Portals + (Sum of DPs Upgrades - # of DPs) /10) For Example: *15 DP, 1 level 10 and 14 level 9s = 136 Upgrades *Find Base Times on Troop Breakdown *(25 LJs x 1999s x 0.15) / (15 Dark Portals + (136 Upgrades - 15 Dark Portals) / 10) = *(7496.25) / (15 DPs + (121) / 10) = *(7496.25) / (27.1) = 276.6seconds = 4 minutes 36 seconds (Credit for formula: Kaply) It takes 15% of the time it takes to Train X amount of troops. Troop Name Translations Images and Description of Troops 'Porter' The Porter's role is to carry heavy loads for the troops. Often they are indentured servants seeking refuge from the wilderness. Some may have cross-bred with the Anthropus. These are beginner transport troops. They are only used for carrying small amounts of loot back from a victory. Their load is 200 units, so each Porter can only carry 200 units of resources. 'Conscript' All citizens of the City are drafted for a tour of duty in the Army. These Conscript forces are not well trained, and no match for career troops, but they serve bravely and with honor. {C These are beginner Melee troops. They are only used during the first week or 2 and afterward are usually not trained. They are sometimes produced en masse to give a false impression of high power. 'Spy' The Spies are an unassuming lot whose psychic abilities help them travel unnoticed and gather intelligence on the enemy telepathically. They move swiftly, like ghosts in the wind. These are special troops that can collect intel about other players. For more information on their uses, visit the Spying page. They are useful through out the entire game. Requirement: Clairvoyance Level 1 and Garrison Level 2 'Halberdsman' The most agile of the warriors, Halberdsmen wield the halberd with grace and precision. They are stealthy and swift attackers. These are beginner Melee troops and are only trained and used during the first few weeks. Afterward they have minimal uses. Requirement: Metallurgy 'Level 1 and 'Garrison Level 2 'Minotaur' Minotaurs make an effective sword-wielding infantry. The result of the Ancient Ones' more audacious Life Threads experiments, Minotaurs are intelligent but vicious, and difficult to control. These are beginner Melee troops. They are often used in combination with Longbowmen during early game play. These are "meat shield" troops that only serve to protect LBM from being killed. After the first few weeks, they have minimal uses. Requirements: Metallurgy Level 1, Metalsmith 'Level 1 and 'Garrison Level 3 'Longbowman' The Longbowmen are effective long-range fighters. Trained in the latest techniques and equipment from an early age, their range and accuracy improves with new advances in ballistics and calibration. These are the only beginner Ranged troops. They are often used in combination with Minotaurs during battle. Because they are Ranged troops, these are the main attackers in your army early on. These are used through out the game, but use generally ceases after more advanced Ranged troops have been trained in sufficient numbers. Requirement: Weapons Calibration Level 1 and Garrison Level 4 'Swift Strike Dragon' The smallest of the dragon breeds, the Swift Strike is by far the fastest. Their short fire forces them to come in low for the attack, but a well-trained squadron surprises silently from behind. These are the weakest, but fastest dragons in the game. They are highly effective for farming level 1-8 Anthropus Camps and are often used in battle in the later game. They are trained and used through out game play due to their lower resources requirements and speed of training. Requirements: Dragonry Level 2, Rapid Deployment Level 1, Rookery Level 1 and Garrison Level 5 'Battle Dragon' Armored Battle Dragons are the leviathans of the aerial attack. Second only to the Great Dragons in size, their tremendous attack power more than makes up for their lumbering flight. These are the strongest, but slower dragons in the game. They have higher attack abilities than SSDs and therefore are superior in PvP battle. Like the SSDs, they are highly effective at farming Anthropus Camps and are often used as such. These are trained and used through out game play. Requirements: Dragonry Level 3, Metalsmith Level 5, Rapid Deployment Level 5, Rookery Level 5 and Garrison Level 7. 'Armored Transport' Armored Transport vehicles safely carry heavy payloads of supplies or plunder, high above frenzied battles. These are advanced transport troops. They are only used for transporting loot back to your City after a victory. Their load is 5,000, therefore they can carry 5,000 units per troop. These are the main transports through out the game and are a valuable troop to train. The more ATs you have, the more loot you can take from your enemies. Requirements: Factory Level 3, Levitation Level 3 and Garrison Level 6. 'Giant' These gargantuan peoples are the product of the Ancient One's experiments. Giants are peaceful and kind by nature, but will gladly tear apart the enemy in return for the shelter of a friendly city. These are moderately advanced Melee troops. Since they are Melee, they are the "meat shield" for Ranged troops. They are typically used with Lava Jaws in combat, but are often replaced with Granite Ogres later in the game. Even though they are usually replaced later, they are valuable defense troops to have in your city in times of war. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 3, Factory Level 7, Garrison Level 9, Metallurgy Level 8, Metalsmith Level 5. (In order to research Level 8 Metallurgy, you need to have a Metalsmith of Level 8.) 'Fire Mirror' This rolling death machine focuses the sun's power with blue energy beaming a searing heat ray over long distances. It panics the enemy as they watch their defenses burst into flames. This is the ONLY long Ranged attack troop that can be trained without an Outpost. Due to their high resource cost, long training times, and slow marching speeds, they are often bypassed for Lava Jaws. But having large amounts of these troops to defend your City in times of war can make you a formidable foe. When used in battle, they are usually used in combination with Giants or Granite Ogres. Requirements: Factory Level 9, Metallurgy Level 10, Metalsmith Level 7, Weapons Calibration Level 10 and Garrison Level 10. 'Pack Dragon' This unique and loyal breed of dragon is known for its ability to carry heavy loads. While weighted down, they still retain the speed worthy of an Atlantean dragon. This troop can only be obtained as a prize from Fortuna's Vault. This is a high speed transport troop. They are only obtainable through Fortuna's Vault and therefore are valuable. They 6,000 load per troop and are much faster than ATs. It is wise to use these specifically to transport between alliance members to avoid the chance of loss during battle due to their rarity. 'Fangtooth' The ferocious Fangtooths are poison laden terrors from the dark depths of Atlantis. The venom that courses through their veins is deadly to all living things. Their difficulty to harness as fighters is only surpassed by their sheer power. Unique troop that can only be trained in the Water Outpost. For more information about this troop, please visit the[[ Fangtooth| Fangtooth]] page. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 4, Factory Level 7, Metalsmith Level 7, Rapid Deployment Level 8, Training Camp Level 10 and a Fangtooth Respirator. 'Granite Ogre' Granite Ogres are beings of living rock, born out of the land itself. As a result, they are able to withstand even the heaviest attacks. When paired with an army, these soldiers of stone can provide a mighty defense. Unique troop that can only be trained in the Stone Outpost. For more information about this troop, please visit the Granite Ogre page. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 5, Masonry Level 10, Metallurgy Level 10, Metalsmith Level 9, Training Camp Level 10 and a Glowing Mandrake. 'Lava Jaw' The Lava Jaw is a beast that dwells deep in the volcanic core of Atlantis. On the surface, these reptilian beasts can project molten fire so hot that it melts anything it touches. Unique troop that can only be trained in the Fire Outpost. For more information about this troop, please visit the Lava Jaw page. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 5, Metalsmith Level 8, Rapid Deployment Level 9, Weapons Calibration Level 10, Training Camp Level 10 and a Volcanic Rune. 'Banshee' Banshees are vicious, vengeful fighters that are as swift as the wind itself. Their speed allows them to tear their opponent to shreds faster than any other soldier. Unique troop that can only be trained in the Wind Outpost. For more information about this troops, please visit the Banshee page. Requirements: Aerial Combat Level 3, Levitation Level 9, Rapid Deployment Level 9, Training Camp Level 10 and a Banshee Talon. 'Soul Reaper' Soul Reapers are frightening beings that dwell in the frozen wastes of Atlantis. By employing them in a defending army, they have the ability to steal the souls of an attacking army's troops. This ability is not present when they are sent in a march. Unique troop that can only be trained in the Ice Outpost. For more information about this troop, please visit the Soul Reaper page. Requirements: Energy Collection Level 2, Guardian Revival Level 4, Medicine Level 7, Training Camp Level 10 and a Reaper Totem. 'Venom Dweller' The Venom Dwellers are a race that live in the toxic swamps. They can produce a corrosive toxin that can eat away at enemies. Especially strong against stone. Damage +100% when attacking Granite Ogres. Unique troop that can only be trained in the Sunken Temple. For more information about this troop, please visit the Venom Dweller page. Requirements: Energy Collection Level 3, Guardian Revival Level 5, Medicine Level 9, Training Camp Level 10 and a Swamp Scale. 'Frost Giant' Distant cousins to the Giants already known to Atlantis, the Frost Giants are known for their ability to conjure items from the ice and snow. They are mortal enemies with the Lava Jaws and have heightened defense against their attacks. Lava Jaws attacks -50%. Unique troop that can only be trained in the Ice Outpost. For more information about this troop, please visit the Frost Giant page. Requirements: Clairvoyance Level 9, Rapid Deployment Level 7, Weapons Calibration Level 9, Training Camp Level 10 and a Glacial Rune. 'Petrified Titan' One of the oldest beings of Atlantis. Also one of its mightiest. These massive protectors of nature have no natural enemies. Typically docile and peaceful, they remain at rest and commune with nature. When provoked, they are unstoppable. Unique troop that can only be trained in the Gaea Springs. For more information about this troop, please visit the Petrified Titan page. Requirements: Agriculture 'Level 10, 'Energy Collection 'Level 8, 'Medicine Level 10, Training Camp Level 10 and a Titan Seedling. ' PorterFull.png ConscriptFull.png SpyFull.png HalberdsmanFull.png Minotaur.png LongbowmanFull.png SwiftStrikeDragon.png Battle Dragon.png Armored Transport.png GiantFull.png Fire Mirror.png Pack Dragon.png FangtoothFull.png Granite OgreFull.png Lava Jaw.png BansheeFull.png Soul Reaper.png VDs.png FG.png ' Category:City Category:Outposts Category:Resources Category:Battle Category:General Gameplay Category:Browse